Life as a Soldier
by Katrina466
Summary: Join your favorite transformers as they live on base with the humans. Will the humans drive them insane or will they drive the humans insane? What kind of adventures will they meet? Who are these female soldiers? Tune in and find out!


**Hello readers! Yes, I know I have not finished the sparkling story yet, but this is one my friend Nicolette and I have been working on for a while. We have all sorts of ideas typed up for this story... well ideas that are to come far into the future. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**~Chapter One~**

Strolling down the street filled with many other cars is none other than a yellow Camaro with a red head driver. The driver would appear to be talking perhaps on a blue tooth or talking to herself. Many heads turn toward the shiny yellow Camaro as many wonder how a young woman such as the driver is able to afford a Camaro. The stop light turns green but several drivers stay where they are watching as the Camaro turns and drives away before continuing their way to where ever they may be heading to. Meanwhile, the red head driver keeps an eye out for her turn and finds it up ahead. Checking to see if she can move into the next lane, she finds it clear and does so just in time to turn right where she needs to while the light continues to shine a bright green.

Slowing down to the speed limit for parking lots, the woman looks around hoping to find a parking spot and decides to turn down an aisle where she finds one in the back. Parking her Camaro in the back is nice because there are barely any other vehicles around and she does not have to risk someone ruining its paint job. Putting the Camaro in park, she grabs the keys and steps out of the vehicle locking the door behind her. Walking up to the store, several people passing by give her strange looks or nod at her. The reason lies within her attire. She is wearing camouflage pants with a matching jacket over a black tank top. Her footwear is basic lace combat boots that she finds quite comfortable. Passing through the set of double doors, the woman looks around noticing she entered at the wrong end of the store. Walking pass the store's indoor eye wear department, a small game room for kids to spend quarters in, a photography space, and a saloon she arrives at the other entrance were a Subway stands which also sells pizza also.

Entering the Subway restaurant, the tan woman looks around in search for a familiar face. Her hazel eyes stop on a brunette female sitting in a corner hiding. Quietly walking towards the other woman who happens to be wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt over a white cami with converse tennis shoes, the red hair woman looks around at the other people in the restaurant just to make sure she found the right person. She stands in front of the table, which the brunette is sitting at, and calls out her friend's name, "Isabel?" Automatically the brunette known as Isabel looks up surprised but soon replaced with anger. She watches as the tan woman sits down across of her before stating, "So now you decide to visit, you're such a jerk Jasmine." Jasmine chuckles softly having known what her friend was going to say. She lets Isabel continue her ranting as well as questions, "What have you been doing that has kept you so busy that you couldn't visit until now? You rarely kept in contact with me or anyone. What else happened to you going to college? I thought you were going into the education field not the military."

The military woman plants her elbows on the table with her hands clasp and rests her chin on her hands. "I did graduate from college with a Bachelor in Education and Psychology however I was offered a position in the military due to a few talents I have. Due to my job, I barely have no down time. The little down time I had was spent doing other things such as reports or keeping up with some basic chores. I do regret not keeping in contact enough and I tried." The brunette huffs while putting her phone away into her purse. "Excuses, that's all you ever give me. I'm tired of them, why can't you tell me what really is going on Jasmine! I thought I was your best friend. We used to tell each other everything." The female sighs heavily from her friend's words knowing she has every right to be angry. "I'm sorry Isabel, but there are rules and regulations that prevent me from telling anyone anything unless the higher ups give me permission." The dark tan woman says something along the lines of 'stupid government' and 'stupid rules' while sulking upset.

Just then a phone goes off playing the song Firefly by Owl City. The red head woman pulls out her phone and answers the call. "Hello-slow down… Ben, take a breath and calm down, I can't understand a word you are saying…. Okay. I'm going so hold your horse…" Turning off the phone, she growls something in a different language, one that Isabel is not familiar with. Isabel looks at her strangely before asking, "Who's Ben? Is he your boyfriend?" Jasmine shakes her head in frustration and not from her best friend's questions either. "I work with Ben in the military. Apparently he's worried about something that requires me to come calm him down-" Something rams into the building shaking it with the lights flickering on and off until it finally turns off. Several people lose their balance and fall while those sitting down are knocked out of their seats. The female woman stands up and grabs her best friend's wrist and rushes out of the restaurant door. Screaming is heard at the entrance as some small metal robotic creature begins shooting at people as it walks in. "Shit! This isn't good! Come on Isabel, we have to get out of here!"

Isabel follows the red head woman toward the back of the store only to look back. "Jasmine, that thing is following us!" Jasmine looks back hoping her friend is wrong but she finds the feline robot running after them. "Scrap! This isn't good! Come on! Run faster if you want to live!" Screaming of several people is heard throughout the building as well as blasts coming from the front. The red head leads her friend through the electronic department and into the back of the store through some doors. She pulls out her cellphone and calls this Ben, "Get your ass to the back of the store now! I have a few nasty critters after me and my friend!... I don't give a flying pig if I am breaking the rules, she is coming with me and that's final-GET DOWN!" Both females' duck just in time for a shot to blast boxes where they were standing sending small pieces of burnt metal flying. "Jasmine, why are there four now?"

On the ground is the cellphone Jasmine was using as it now lays useless broken. "Shit, that was my only way of communicating with my teammates." Growling, the soldier pulls out a gun from under her jacket and slowly inches her way around some shelves with her friend right behind her. "Jasmine!" Looking at her friend, she sees what her friend is yelling about. Standing behind them are four different robotic creatures. "Run!" Jumping to their feet, the brunette begins running as the red head shoots. A bullet is shot with blue light around it as it soars through the sky. The four robotic silver creatures jump or fly out of the way as the bullet hits the wall causing a massive explosion. This gives the two women time to get away.

Up ahead, a door comes into view causing both women to make a mad dash for it. Just as they exit the building, the four creatures come after them. Jasmine spins around and shoots just as the one with a chainsaw weapon comes at her. The creature's wing explodes causing it to scream out in a high pitch voice as a yellow Camaro speeds toward them with no driver. "Jasmine, that car has no driver!" Taking advantage of no attacks as the three robotic beings rush toward the injured one, the soldier runs toward the Camaro and yells, "Get in the Camaro now Isabel unless you want to die!" She opens the driver side door as her friend jumps into the passenger seat. As soon as both doors are closed, the vehicle's seat belts buckle themselves as the Camaro takes off at high speeds without Jasmine even pulling out the keys. "Jasmine, what the hell is going on?!" Grinning, the woman puts her weapon back under her jacket in its holster. "Remember those Transformer movies we loved, well Cybertronians are real except the events in the movies did not happen. Those were Soundwave's cassettes. This Camaro is Bumblebee, aka Ben."

The civilian sits there digesting what her best friend just said and what she was talking about earlier about not being able to tell her anything. "Wait, you said you were in the military and have a position that requires you not to tell anyone what you do. Is this what you were talking about? Why couldn't you tell me?! You know how much I love those movies!" Jasmine pulls out a first aid kit from underneath the seat and begins cleaning the cuts on her neck wincing. "I told you, the higher ups wouldn't let me." "More excuses. You keep blaming them when you have a choice-" She is cut off by the red head who snaps, "What part of high ups telling me to keep this a secret don't you understand! I wanted to tell you but they would have found a way to silence me. I value my life and have put your own life at risk today on purpose to drag you into this mess! Bee and I are already in trouble for not meeting up with our team like we were supposed to after our mission. I am going to be in a lot more trouble for bringing you along! So cut me some slack and be thankful I even went through all this trouble to drag you into this!" She pulls out some bandage and places it gently to the cuts on her neck.

Five minutes after Jasmine snapping at her friend, she sighs and apologizes. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you and didn't tell you anything, but there are rules and regulations I have to follow no matter how much I want to break them. Bee suggested since we were in the area to try and get you in this mess however, I was not expecting the cassettes to follow me. It was stupid to risk your life and I apologize for that too, but I knew how much it would mean to you if I was able to drag you into this mess." The brunette rolls her eyes, "Whatever. That doesn't mean I forgive you yet. However, why were the cassettes after you?" Grinning like an idiot, the soldier unzips her jacket half way and pulls out silky black scarf that was tucked in her tank top. She uncovers it revealing a small shard glowing blue. "We came here because there was a shard of the Allspark laying around. Bee and I were sent in to get it while the others were busy fighting the cons. I guess we forgot about the cassettes." The woman carefully wraps the shard up in the scarf and puts it back in her tank top then zips her jacket up. The radio turns on asking, _"Should Isabel get some things from home?"_

After arguing about it being a waste of time, Jasmine finally gives in and agrees with the Camaro that it won't hurt to stop at Isabel's apartment so she can grab clothing and other things as well. Hey, they were already late and in trouble so there was no damage in stopping at the apartment. Both women hurry inside and pack bedding and clothes into bags. From there, Isabel makes sure to grab all her electronics with their chargers, movies, and games. Some pictures and books are packed into the trunk of the Camaro with all the other stuff. Once done, the Camaro takes off toward the meeting spot. Fifteen minutes pass by before the brunette finally asks, "How did you get mixed up in this?" The red head chuckles, "That's actually a funny story. You see…"

Flash Back

_A red head female was driving in her 2006 Impala to Myrtle Beach from Charleston. The drive was approximately four hour drive and she was only two hours into singing along with her radio that was turned on high. The sky was clear and no traffic jams or road work was happening. It was the perfect day to hang out at Myrtle Beach with a few friends. The female's friends were meeting her at the beach since they came down from Michigan for summer break for a week._

_ Out of nowhere, cars in front of her were shot at from the sky and exploded. Several cars stopped and were abandoned. The red head slammed on her breaks so she wouldn't hit anyone as well as turned her radio on. She had no idea what was going on and wasn't sure if it was safer to stay in her vehicle or to get out of it and run like everyone else. Sirens belonging to an ambulance as well as a police officer come speeding down the road with a few other vehicles such as a yellow Camaro, a Chevy truck, two Lamborghini's and a semi-truck. There are a few military vehicles with them carrying soldiers. The ambulance and Chevy truck stop by her as the rest of the vehicles move forward. A soldier with dark hair and probably in his thirties climbs out of the truck and knocks on her window. She rolled her window down but just in time for someone to yell, "Get her out of here!"_

_ In front of the female is an enormous ominous looking robot. It stares at the group of them before aiming and firing. The man says, "Unlock the doors!" The vehicle behind them, a military vehicle is blown up. The woman unlocks the doors on her car as the man who told her to do so climbs in the passenger seat with two soldiers who were not near the military jeep climb in the back. "I want you to drive and get out of here!" Snapping out of a shocked state, she puts her Impala in reverse before shifting it again and putting her foot to the pedal darting off down an abandon road. Behind her, the Chevy truck follows with a few injured but living soldiers shooting at the robot with red eyes while the ambulance also is following. "Head east!" Looking at the speedometer, she makes a sharp right turn only to find them at the heat of the battle. "Shit, get us out of here!" Looking in the rear view mirror, the ambulance and truck have transformed as the soldiers are on the ground fighting. The robot sees her fights toward her car. Look forward, she finds another red robot with the same idea. Having an idea, she grins and steps on the gas going faster than before and heads straight toward the machine in front of her. "The soldiers all yell at her as she dodges the robots feet and the two machines collide giving the other ones with blue eyes an advantage. The man next to her asks, "What the hell was that?" The red head sighs as she stops the vehicle, "Killing two birds with one stone?" The two men in the back look at their captain in the front with relief before climbing out. "As stupid as that was, that helped us out a lot." He holds out a hand, "Captain William Lennox." She eyes the hand with her hazel eyes before shaking it, "Jasmine Zova."_

End of Flashback

"I was offered a position and since I just graduated from college, I took the offer," explains the female. Isabel rolls her eyes, "Of course and that was when we were trying to get a hold of you to see if you were safe knowing you were in the area we thought was a terrorist attack. Should have known there was more to you cancelling because some emergency at home before the terrorist attack happened. I still can't believe you lied about there being an emergency." The Camaro slows down at an airport and passes through security to a huge army plane. Up ahead awaits a few vehicles as well as a group of military personal. Jasmine scoots down in the seat when she sees a pissed off man waiting with his arms crossed. "Snap crackle pop, I am so dead."

Bumblebees slows down and unbuckles the women as well as open the doors for them. Sighing, the red head climbs out of the yellow vehicle with her friend and shuts the door. She straightens out her jacket and walks toward the man. "Captain Zova reporting, sir." The dark hair man sighs, "Did you get the shard?" She replies with no emotion in her voice, "Yes sir. It's safe, sir." The man sighs again but in relief and smiles, "Good job Zova. Now explain to me what a civilian is doing here?" Jasmine gives up and explains how she wanted to see her friend and met up with her after getting the shard. Bee persuaded her to go meet Isabel at a restaurant in a store to how Soundwave's cassettes tracked her there and was attacking them. "So I just dragged her with us and decided since she knows now, it wouldn't hurt to bring her back, plus you need more soldiers for weapon training and she is soldier material. We already got her stuff she needed from the apartment. Please Lennox, she's my best friend."

The man known as Lennox runs a hand through his hair stressed. "Fine, but you do realize this is going to create a huge mess with our boss right." The female's eyes brighten with joy, "So let it become a mess. They can sort it out." Without notice, she hugs the major, "Thank you!" Pulling away she introduces her friend, " Isabel, this is Major William Lennox. He recruited me three years ago. Major Lennox, this is Isabel Sinclair." Lennox hold out a hand and Isabel shakes it. "Welcome to the team Isabel."

**Hey! I want to thank everyone for reading. I do not own Firefly by Owl City or Transformers. However, I do own Jasmine as Nicolette owns her character Isabel. Thanks again for reading. Please leave a comment on how you liked it and any ideas you may have because honestly, I love when you, my readers, give me ideas! It makes the story better! Well tootles!**

**~Katrina~**


End file.
